The invention is based on a known laser distance measuring device.
The known laser distance measuring devices PD20 and PD25 made by HILTI make it possible to fasten a separate sighting telescope, by suspending a metal sheet, screwed to the sighting telescope, from the front of the housing of the laser distance measuring device and fastening it to the housing at the rear with a screw.